


Rebuilding Adlersbrunn

by Jinjo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Junkenstein's Revenge, Our favorite old folks having a good time, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjo/pseuds/Jinjo
Summary: After the tale of Dr. Jamison Junkenstein comes to a close, the land of Adlersbrunn is still in a state of uncertainty due to its embattled lord inadvertently causing the terror in the first place. One of the four heroes tasked with saving the castle comes to collect her reward and "suggest" a solution to the political unease.-Starring Reinhardt's friendfiction in action! Ana and Reinhardt play out a scene of political intrigue and seduction between the Alchemist and the Lord. They have a Very Good Time.





	Rebuilding Adlersbrunn

Thick swaths of fog set upon the Black Forest. The sleepy town of Adlersbrunn was finally creaking to a resting halt after the siege laid upon its castle walls by Dr. Jamison Junkenstein. Four warriors from vastly different walks of life had set out to destroy the robotic hordes of the mad doctor when the lord was most desperate. The zomnics had fallen – victory, once again, had been grasped from certain devastation. Few answers were given. Not to mention a reward, save for the gratitude of a township saved. The Gunslinger was satisfied with liquid payment, and coaxed the Archer into accepting the fee – after all, the promise of a drink when the job was done could not be broken. As for the nameless Soldier, he simply vanished. The Reaper had been vanquished. The Alchemist had expected his departure with solemn respect.

However, the Alchemist was not finished with the Lord of Adlersbrunn.

\--

Ana entered the small, shared room with poise. She was dressed in her long coat, flats soft and noiseless against the floor. In her hand she held a leather physician’s bag, which she carefully deposited near the large chair where her lover sat still. Reinhardt was motionless, head tipped back in slumber, crown firmly on his head. So began the scene.

\--

“Time to get up,” The Alchemist purred. The hum against his ear immediately roused the Lord. He shot out of slumber, reaching for his weapon – only to be met by a firm hand on his arm and a small point of sharp contact against his neck.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Scolded the Alchemist. “It’s just me, my Lord. We have some unfinished business, if you remember.”

She could feel the bob of the man’s Adam’s apple against her hand, and adjusted the syringe she was holding when he seemed to relax. She drew it back into her coat pocket fully when he grumbled in acquiescence. “I have already offered your payment, hero. You have done me a great service by stopping that madman.”

“Oh, mein Löwe.” Her smoky voice tickled his neck and shot all the way through him. “The others may not have seen through the poor doctor’s plight, but you know as well as I do that your battle is far from over.”

Words of protest began to bubble up in the Lord’s throat before he was promptly silenced by a swift hush. “Shh. I’m talking now.” The Alchemist swayed, in one easy step moving from around his side to his front. She easily parted his spread legs. With a fluid motion, she rested upon his upper thigh. Her hand wandered, stroked up his leg. The heat radiating from the Lord’s cheeks was intense, the flush of arousal apparent. “The creations that Junkenstein provided you are destroyed beyond repair. How long did you take advantage of his ambition? Pull him along for your own benefit while keeping him under your thumb, using his creations as slaves? You cast him into obscurity until his madness overtook him. Under your rule, you created two monsters, and you attracted the supernatural forces from beyond the reaches of the Black Forest. For your hubris, your castle is in ruin along with the remains of your dignity. According to your subjects, you are a pathetic man.”

As she spoke, the Alchemist threaded a hand up from her lap to rest against the Lord’s chest. She pushed up towards his neck and stroking the underside of his bearded jaw as she coolly taunted him. His face was scarlet, reacting in shock to her boldness. “How dare you!” He bellowed. 

The stony Alchemist drew her hand back and gave him a firm slap across the cheek. “Hush!” And he did. The accusation had begun to sink in and his rage dissolved. He remained flustered, exhaling a short huff almost childishly as he returned her gaze. 

“Good.” She exclaimed. Her voice softened, stroking the tender spot she had struck and feeling him bristle. “Now, before you make another foolish mistake, consider what your townsfolk will think about your neglect of one of Adlersbrunn’s saviors. Lay a hand on me where I don’t allow it and you’ll be dead and displayed in the town square by morning. I don’t want that. The town might find you a fool, but you’d be a fine ruler again if you hear me out. I believe we can be perfect allies, you and I.”

The tightening of the Lord’s jaw was audible, his muscles straining and his gaze flickering from the Alchemist’s eye to her fingers now toying with the top button of his shirt. The intrigue of her suggestion was as curious as the indignity of his helpless position; after all, she was right. Through clenched teeth, he asked: “What do you want?”

“I think you’ll find you want what I want…” The Alchemist drew close, leaning on his chest. A hand slipped under his shirt, kneading the muscle there. She hummed into the shell of his ear and felt him tense under her, to her great pleasure. Teasing, the woman drew back only enough to allow for the man underneath her to catch his breath. “I will help you rebuild. Your people are disillusioned, and you are the only one left to blame. An alliance between us will provide a show of good faith. Rekindle your just and fair rule in the eyes of the public, while I make sure that The Reaper and his other… Associates… Are vanquished for good.”

“Mmm…” He turned his head away, jaw tensing to ease his hunger. The Lord of Adlersbrunn was painfully aware of the heat spreading through him, aided by the pressure of the woman in his lap. He was trapped, no doubt, in his political position – not to mention his current vulnerable state. The longer he lingered in his desires, the sweeter the temptation of the Alchemist. Was his will fading, or was this the solution he’d been waiting for, wrapped up in a seasoned, seductive package? Perhaps he was a pathetic man. All the same, there was an allure to the suggestion of an alliance – perhaps even the façade of a romantic relationship with a hero to be sung of in legend.

The Lord shifted, straightening his back against his throne. He looked down, acknowledging the touch against his chest, and with his good eye considered the Alchemist. The tension in his brow had quirked into curiosity.

“What do you get out of this? Money? Power?”

She laughed, a dark sound that sent a shudder through him. “A place to stay, with the eye of the shrike on this piece of land. I still have people to find. Loved ones to protect. You can help me, and I can help you. My abilities are unmatched. I’d like your ear, my Lord.”

“Aah.” It was a low, deep grumble. “Is that all you’d like?”

-

Ana shrugged her coat off of her shoulders and, with a bit of adjusting in Reinhardt’s lap, shed it completely. A simple blouse, flats and trousers were not exactly staples of seduction, but with Reinhardt’s imagination the simply furnished bedroom was a throne room, her garb as tantalizing as any lingerie when the story was thick. He was an easy man to please.

Her tease was slow, testing. She gingerly gripped the hem of her blouse, focused coy on his lust-glazed eyes. He was alert but completely lost, and goddamn if the trance-like state didn’t improve his lovemaking significantly. At this point, Reinhardt was fully (and obviously) hard. She followed his gaze down to the skin she revealed as she undressed, rising up – up – until she saw the bob of his throat as he swallowed, eyes trained on her breasts. Ana couldn’t help but chuckle at the reverence, but quickly shifted back into character.

“As I said… I believe you want what I want, Lord Adlersbrunn,”

-

His hands shot up to fondle the Alchemist’s chest, and when she easily pushed him away he let out a pained whine. Her eye flickered down to his straining bulge, and she cooed. “Hands off.”

Their mouths clashed. He strained against her, begging to be allowed to press deeper and hands twitching uselessly at his sides as he barely obeyed her orders. She shuddered; the deep moan resonating through her from her newfound lover spurred her to grab him by the hair, lacing her fingers in his silver locks and shove his face into hers. It made the kiss voracious, uneven, and at last she pulled away as though breathing for the first time. “Strip,” She ordered, out of breath but still forceful. The Alchemist rose immediately, pulling the Lord up by his shirt, spinning him around and depositing herself on the throne. He looked like a lost puppy, unseated and aroused all at once, and ferociously began tearing off his clothes under the keen eye of the Alchemist. He so desperately needed this, wanted this, craved her heat and her control. The Lord slid down his undergarments and breathed a sigh of relief as he freed himself. He went to adjust, grasp himself, touch something. His hand grazed his shaft before he was interrupted, releasing another soft whine.

“Hands off,” The Alchemist barked. “Kneel.”

He stepped towards her and lowered himself to the ground. Labored breaths punctuated the heat throbbing between his legs. The Alchemist kicked off her shoes and slowly – ever carefully – slid her bottoms off. She slid her fingers between her legs, and kneaded the damp spot growing steadily on her panties. A soft moan agitated the Lord.

“Please! Please, let me…” He begged. 

She chuckled in response. “Good. You’re learning.” Leaning forward, she gently removed the crown from atop his head and placed it unceremoniously aside. It clattered to the ground. The Alchemist reached forward to tip his chin up. He nudged forward, allowed to continue, and pressed in closer between her legs. The tip of his nose grazed her clothed heat. She gave his beard a tug and pulled him in. He mouthed her, hungry, tongue pressing into her as much as was possible, growing increasingly erratic as she gripped the back of his hair. Her soft huffs of breath had become audible, her moans egging him on. At long last she released him to pull her underwear off completely, rolling it past her ankles. As quickly as she did, she grabbed him again and tugged him inwards. He was more than happy to oblige. Eyes fogged over and motion automatic, Lord Adlersbrunn buried himself in the wet slick of the Alchemist, pressing against her dark bush and taking a deep breath of her heady, intoxicating scent. His tongue traced down past her slit, circling her clit and finally making the Alchemist groan with an uneven tilt, shuddering against him and bucking her hips.

“Deeper, Adlersbrunn, you wretched, lonely bastard. Eager to debase yourself – ah! Mmnnhh -- More, Rein!”

-

Ana writhed under Reinhardt’s eager mouth, panting and slipping her hands down his hair to claw needily at his shoulders. Under his ministrations, she was quickly falling apart. He slipped in and out of her, deep inside and then lapping and sucking at her tender clit. Too close. She quaked, raked at his skin, and finally pushed her thighs together. He backed off, hands still at his sides. His breathing was as heavy and erratic as hers. She was not done with him yet (as much as finishing on him right there would have been a messy, satisfying end).

“Sit.” She commanded, and without hesitation the man took his place back in the chair while she shakily removed herself, remembering how to walk now that her legs were jelly and she was a wet, buzzing mess. Ana dug around in her medical bag and produced a condom. Reinhardt lit up, and Ana barely stifled a snort.

-  
“Now, Adlersbrunn. Will you be good for me?” She purred, drifting over to his front. She had pulled something out of her bag that barely registered as he sat, biting his lip hard to keep himself from his neglected dick.

“Yes… Yes, of course. I’m begging you.”

“Oh, do you? Beg for me. Tell me how much you want me, Adlersbrunn.”

She sidled to him and pressed at his thighs, coaxing them apart. Her hand gently pressed around the head of his cock, and his eyes squeezed shut. She was putting something on him, administering something peculiar from her bag. The cool sensation made him moan as she stroked down his length, coating him with one of her alchemical concoctions. Immediately, his arousal was intensified. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, his shaft straining and thickening to a length he hadn’t felt possible. The town Lord’s head rolled back; he howled.

“P-please! I’ll do anything f-for you, mistress, please… Use me, my Lady, I am yours, please…”

Pressure against his thighs heightened his breathing. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he could feel the tentative pressure against his cock – a few strokes of her fingers, mixing the precum at his tip with whatever she had applied to him. He groaned as she straddled him, muttering nonsense under lustful breaths. It was like fireworks were ready to go off in his gut.

“Ride me, please, my Lady – I need it, I need you, you are everything! Please!” His fingers dug into his thighs as he cried out. Every nerve ending was on fire as she climbed further onto his lap, positioning herself over him. She leaned in, breasts brushing against his chest as she nibbled his ear, pressed gentle kisses on his neck, and positioned herself just so that the tip of his cock pressed against her wet entrance. The Alchemist savored the way he held his breath, choking on his own anticipation and thirst. One hand positioning him and the other pressed firmly on the Lord’s chest, the Alchemist began a slow descent. Though she was seasoned, the man was huge. A filthy cry of pleasure rolled off of her tongue as she was filled, feeling each pulse and adjustment as his girth breached her until she bottomed out. Her lover whimpered, his hands retreating from his thighs where he had practically cut semi-circles from digging his nails in. Brusque curses in German followed as she raised up to pump him, her hips rocking back experimentally.

“Aah, Adlersbrunn – you… Are so good for me.” She noted, ascending to his tip. She rested upon him momentarily before thrusting back down with a satisfied grunt, her vision filling with stars. “My servant, waiting on me so. We will be perfect. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes… Yes!” He drawled. “Ahh… Ah! Yes!” His mind was clouded over, lost in her body. He moved his hips in time with hers until their rhythm became sporadic. The Lord’s roars reached a peak, his body ready for release. Meanwhile, the Alchemist’s ecstatic sounds grew in confidence to one last demand. She pulled off of him and rasped, “Then touch me, now.”

The Lord of Adlersbrunn was gone, and whatever beast was inside of him was under the Alchemist’s complete control. His huge hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her down on top of him and eliciting a wanton scream of delight from his lover. He drew forward, tongue tracing her neck down to her collarbones as he rolled her on top of his hips. “Y-yes…. Ahh, yes…” He muttered, sputtering into a thick growl as he attacked her mouth, his beard still slick with her scent. Their tongues entwined, humming into each other as they thrust in sync. The Alchemist coiled, crying out as she reached her climax. Her efforts tripled, clawing at his muscular chest and arms in an effort to pound herself more quickly – deeply. The shout that tore out of her electrified the room; her release triggered something in the Lord and he too began to come undone. It hit him like an explosion. He felt himself release with a roar, pressing her slick body down onto his pouring cock forcefully until the sensation was too great.

Spent, but still vibrating, the two adjusted on the throne, still locked in. Hard breaths and sweat-covered bodies radiated heat and sound through the cold, empty chamber. With the Lord’s arms now wrapped around her, the Alchemist purred at her spot on the throne. “This will be a beautiful partnership.”

-

Exhausted and utterly soaked, Ana rose off of Reinhardt, releasing a tired but satisfied sigh. He was practically prone underneath her, wrecked and still looking completely fogged over in the arm-chair. This was fine. Carefully, she removed the condom and disappeared into the bathroom – returning with a warm washcloth in no time at all.

“Reinhardt, sweetheart. You did so well,” she cooed. She took his hand in hers, hoping he’d have some strength to return to the bed. Fortunately, he was aware enough to do so, and as she sat him down on the edge she cleaned him up. “We’re back now, Reinhardt. I’m going to lay us down to rest, okay? My darling.”

A chaste kiss to his lips brought a bit of the spark back into his gaze. He rubbed at the corner of his eyes and grumbled, scooting back on the bed hazily as Ana pulled the covers over his huge form. “How was that? Alright, Reinhardt?” His reverent smile gave her an answer. Pleased, she chuckled and draped a hand over him to punctuate another kiss. “I’m glad. We’ll talk in a bit. I’ll be right back, darling.”

Ana went to clean herself up. She felt the ache in her bones, and all of her muscles, and thanked the stars that she and Reinhardt didn’t have social plans the next day. After all, even if she was a tough read to everyone but her discerning daughter, the man’s post-coital glow could be seen for miles. In the old days, she’d never hear the end of it. But at least they would all know that she and the Crusader ‘still got it’, as Jack would say. The thought made her smile. She returned to Reinhardt, who laid right where she left him. He had propped himself up on an arm, a good sign he was returning back to the room from his flight of fantasy. In her hands she held two glasses of water, one of which she placed on the nightstand.

“Can you drink? Here…” She helped him guide the glass, but he seemed to take to it just fine. It wasn’t an intensive scene, but it was always good to check with her imaginative partner. His immersion was incredible. She combed his beard and hair with her fingers, humming softly in her place on the side of the bed before removing his glass and joining him under the covers. She moved his head to rest upon her bare chest and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Reinhardt sighed.

“That was wonderful, Ana. Thank you.” He mumbled, his eyes drifting closed. 

She toyed with the ends of his moustache, smoothed out his beard and smiled. The edges of her eyes crinkled pleasantly. “I’m excited to hear the next chapter. We should do this again sometime,”

The smile that spread upon Reinhardt’s face shot right through Ana’s heart. A happy hum bubbled up through his throat. “Ahhh…. I’ll have to start writing it, then. Can’t keep my number one fan waiting.”


End file.
